Not an ideal
by Cassandra Fenimoe
Summary: Traducción de un MiloCamus.


_¡Saludos! - en primer lugar un agradecimiento por estar leyendo esto, ésta es la primera traducción que realizo de un ff, como ya saben es un Yaoi (O¬O) Milo /Camus (mi pareja favorita de SS lol). Espero que les guste el ff, me esforcé mucho en élXD bueno no tanto. Dedico esto (entiéndase mi esfuerzo) a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews en mi fic anterior, tb a Jocasta de Tebas y Vrenda-san por sus fics tan hermosos¡me declaro su ferviente admiradora!. Bueno después de tanta palabrería viene el fic, que lo disfruten. Lo que esté en cursivas es texto mío, negritas notas del autor pero traducidas por mí._

_Autor original: Liz_

_Título original: Not an ideal._

**Advertencia: Este es un fic yaoi MiloXCamus, aunque no tiene contenido explícito, pero aquellos que encuentran el Yaoi inaceptable ya saben que hacer.**

**Disclamer: No creo que ésta sea la manera en que Milo es en el maga original, pero sí para los propósitos de mi imaginación**

¿Cómo pudiste... Camus... cómo pudiste?

¿Cómo pudiste abandonarme¿Cómo pudiste sacrificar tu vida por él¿Cómo pudiste dejarme aquí, en este mundo¿Creíste verdaderamente que podría olvidarte?

¿Cómo podría hacerlo, cuando mi cama aún está impregnada con tu aroma, cuando mi mente está inundada con nuestros recuerdos?

¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? De entre todos los caballeros que esperábamos nuestra armadura, tú eras el único que no sonreía. ¿Recuerdas lo primero que te dije? "¿Por qué no sonríes?" Oh eso te lo dije una y otra vez durante los años siguientes. Pero esas fueron la palabras que abrieron la puerta a nuestra relación.

¿Recuerdas que te visitaba cada día? Shura solía burlarse de mi por eso, y me decía lo que sentía por ti, lo golpee por eso, porque no me daba cuenta de ello y me negaba a reconocerlo.

¿Estabas enfadado conmigo? Sé que a ti te agrada más la tranquilidad y la calma, y yo era exactamente lo contrario. Pero no me preocupaba lo que pensaras de mí... Sólo quería seguir a mi corazón.

Sólo quería adentrarme en tus profundos ojos y tratar de descifrarlos. Quería escuchar tu voz, y para conseguirlo hubiera hablado y hablado aún sin conseguir una respuesta. Esa era tu forma de ser, pero no me importaba. Casi siempre me mirabas con el ceño fruncido, o desviabas tu mirada hacia otro lado. A veces reías pero siempre tratabas de ocultarlo.

¿Por qué¿Sabes lo hermoso que eres cuando sonríes¿lo seductor? Una sonrisa tuya puede hacer que mi corazón se acelere durante horas, puede cambiar mi ánimo por días. En ese momento tenía sólo ocho años, no entendía completamente mis sentimientos por ti

Todos creían que yo era el gran amigo del Caballero de Acuario tan-frío-como-el-hielo. Aioria solía decir que yo era él único que podía abrir la caja de hielo. Me reía amargamente cuando lo decía, porque yo sabía la verdad. No me tratabas de manera distinta a los demás, sólo que era el único con las agallas y la paciencia suficiente para estar contigo día tras día.

Así nos mantuvimos en esta rara relación por siete años. Ni siquiera sé como llamarla. ¿Podría llamarla amistad? Bueno, casi siempre estábamos juntos, pero sólo porque yo insistía en estar contigo y seguirte a dondequiera que tú fueras. Y aún después de esos siete años, no podía conocerte a fondo, y ni siquiera definir nuestra relación. Para mí tú eras más que un amigo; pero tal vez para ti yo ni siquiera lo era.

Fue cuando me dijiste que habías aceptado volverte maestro, te ibas a Siberia, mañana. Me lo dijiste con tú expresión de siempre como si no te importara dejar el Santuario, dejarme a mí.

El Patriarca me había preguntado también, una semana antes, si quería entrenar a otros caballeros, pero me rehusé. Sin ninguna razón en particular, sólo no quería saber de algo que no fueras tú.

Pero tú te ibas mañana. El entrenamiento es por seis años, es muy largo y difícil. Largo para mí, difícil para el alumno. Sonreí mientras trataba de ocultar mi dolor, y te pregunte si podía visitarte.

"Si eso quieres" giraste para salir. Dijiste eso último con tal apatía en tu voz que sentí que mi corazón comenzaba a romperse.

Debí haberlo sabido, esos siete años me estuve engañando a mí mismo. Pensé que podría descifrarte con el paso del tiempo, pero estaba mal. No pude derretir tu corazón... era tan frío como hace siete años.

Sentí lágrimas corriendo por mi mejillas. "¿No sientes nada por mí¿qué soy para ti?" te grité.

Volteaste y me miraste molesto "Las lágrimas no lucen bien en ti, Milo"

"¡Eso no me importa! Quiero saber la verdad¿no sientes nada por mí?"

Me miraste con una expresión extraña en tu ojos. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"¡Sabes lo que quiero decir! Te he amado por los últimos siete años¿no podías sentirlo?" Sabía que esas palabras podían volverse en mi contra, pero no me importó. No iba a dejar que te fueras sin oír una respuesta de tu parte. No quería engañarme por otros seis años.

"..." suspiraste suavemente, hubo un largo silencio y finalmente las palabras salieron de tu boca y rasgaron mi alma como un puñal. "Ya lo sé, Milo; pero no puedo corresponderte. Lo siento."

Mordí mis labios "Gracias por tu honestidad" no quería que me vieras en ese estado ni un momento más, me voltee. El mundo frente a mí lucía confuso, obscuro y todo parecía ir en cámara lenta; sólo tus palabras permanecían en mis oídos.

"Milo... espero que todavía podamos ser amigos..." dijiste levemente.

Gire y mis labios simularon una sonrisa "¿Amigos¿alguna vez lo fuimos?" tal vez eso sonó sarcástico, pero no sé seguro si lo entendiste así.

"Por supuesto que lo fuimos. Mejores amigos. Eres bienvenido para visitarme cuando quieras".

Escuche tus pasos. Te alejabas. Di la vuelta y mire tu cabello color índigo flotando en el viento. Quizá hubiera sido mejor si me alejaba y no volvía a pensar en ti de nuevo, pero no puede resistir la ultima oportunidad de ver tu infinita belleza. Tonto, la mitad de mí me decía. Sólo empeorarás las cosas. Vete ahora y nunca pienses en esto otra vez. Pero mi cuerpo escucho a mi otra parte. Me quede ahí con el viento, mirando como te desvanecías en la distancia.

No puedo recordar como pase el resto del día. Sólo recuerdo que estaba en la ventana de mi cuarto, mirando el cielo nocturno. Podía ver tu casa arriba, entre la neblina. Me preguntaba que estarías haciendo ahí, tú última noche en el Santuario.

De repente, sentí dos brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Gire rápidamente, asustado porque no había sentido que alguien entrara a mi templo, y mire tus misteriosos ojos azules. Había algo distinto en ellos.

Lucían tan hermosos como siempre pero el frío se había ido.

Estaban tan claros como el cielo esa noche.

"Milo..." escuche tu voz, pero estaban tan impresionado por la escena que no pude reaccionar.

"Milo... Lamento haberte herido hoy. Tú estuviste conmigo por siete años, ni una vez te alejaste por mi indiferencia. Sin ti, quizá ya estaría loco. No sé lo que me pasó en la mañana... Lo lamento." Separaste tus manos de mi cintura.

"¿Venías a decirme eso?" tu roce había encendido todo mi cuerpo, pero sabía que era mejor calmarme.

"..." miraste hacia otro lado por un momento, como si estuvieras reflexionando, me contemplaste nuevamente. "No..."

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, pero no habían pasado más que unos segundos. Espere para que continuaras.

De repente, colocaste tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y te inclinaste. Mire tu rostro acercándose poco a poco al mío, y después sentí tus labios sobre los míos suavemente.

Estaba tan sorprendido que no reaccione por unos segundos. Después mi cuerpo tomo el control. Mis manos se asieron a tu nuca mientras lentamente exploraba tus labios y más allá.

Finalmente, nos separamos. Tus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas, y bajo la luz de la luna, nunca habías lucido más irresistible.

"¿Me estás provocando?" pregunté. Con gusto caería en la trampa, sin importar cuales fueran las consecuencias.

No contestaste. Llevaste una mano a tu cuello y comenzaste a desabotonar tu camisa. Tu suave pecho quedo a la vista, sentí mi cabeza estallar. Con lo último que quedaba de mi juicio, dije "Vas a arrepentirte de esto"

"No lo haré" refutaste.

Nunca me dijiste lo que en realidad venías a decirme esa noche, pero no lo necesitaste...Había imaginado, soñado, fantaseado eso miles de veces, pero nunca se me ocurrió lo que realmente pasaría. Contigo en mis brazos, podía escuchar tus rápidos latidos, sentir tu respiración en mi rostro, escuchar y sentir tu parte más íntima que no habías compartido con nadie antes.

No eras el cubo de hielo que todos pensaban. Tu pasión interna ardía, sólo necesitaba ser encendida...

Te fuiste la mañana siguiente sin decir nada. Cuando me desperté, no estabas. Nunca me revelaste lo que ibas a decir...

Nunca me dijiste que me amabas, pero no importaba. Podía verlo y sentirlo, y eso es más valioso que unas simples palabras. Varias veces te visite durante esos seis años, conociendo bien a tu alumno Hyoga.

No sé cuando sentí que habías comenzado a cambiar, para mejor o peor, no puedo juzgar. Para ti la adolescencia paso como un destello y ahora tienes responsabilidades adultas de entrenar a un joven. Comenzaste a preocuparte constantemente.

Lo sentía pero nunca dije nada. Tu corazón ya no me pertenecía del todo...

Sé que no debí de ser tan celoso. Al principio me satisfacía con una pequeña sonrisa tuya, pero las cosas son diferentes ahora. Y cuando estábamos en nuestro mundo, exigía que te concentraras en mí y sólo en mí. Que olvidaras tus responsabilidades y tus deberes...

Pero nunca imaginé... que todos esos recuerdos, esas promesas nunca dichas, no pudieran estar en tu corazón por encima de tu estudiante. Estoy siendo egoísta, no actúo como un caballero, eso lo sé.

Pero no puedo creer que hayas sacrificado tu vida por él.

¿Sacrificarías tu vida por mí? Para mí... el mejor sacrificio es que te mantengas vivo por sobre cualquier cosa... olvidando el honor y los deberes, la vergüenza o todo con lo que tengas que cargar.

¿Nunca pensaste lo que me pasaría si tú me dejabas?

Lo hiciste, lo sé. Sueles pensar mucho sobre todo. ¿Es por eso que me mandaste un mensaje mental segundos antes de que murieras?

"Es mejor de está manera, Milo. Para ambos" Sin un adiós, sin sentimentalismos en el último momento, sólo una negación, un rechazo silencioso. ¡Sí una negación, un rechazo! En el último momento de tu vida, negaste el valor de nuestra relación.

Cómo pudiste...

¿Pensaste que podía seguir viviendo... ser feliz... sin ti compartiendo mi vida? Si lo hiciste... entonces lamentablemente no conocías al verdadero yo...

Sabía desde el principio que amarte sería un largo ciclo de frustración, dolor, tormento y posiblemente con ningún resultado.

Tus fríos ojos mostraban tu deseo de permanecer aislado y distante, la primera vez que fui golpeado por tu mirada.

Tal vez, estás en lo correcto. Sería mejor para mí si me gustará alguna amazona, o aun una chica cualquiera.

Pero no puedo decirle a mi corazón qué sentir... y mi corazón te eligió a ti.

Nunca me he arrepentido de eso... aunque hubiera sabido las consecuencias de amarte, aun así elegiría amarte.

Así que ¿cómo pudiste pensar que al morir me liberabas de este dulce tormento?

Diste tu vida por él...y moriste. Nunca viste mis lágrimas correr por ti... nunca las sentiste deslizarse por tu rostro... nunca probaste su amargura... moriste en el papel de maestro, no de amante, MI amante.

Y me dejas en este solitario infierno de hielo... donde la única cosa que tengo es un vano juramento a una diosa la cual apenas conozco y difícilmente creo en ella...

Quizá un verdadero hombre no debería colocar las emociones por encima de su honor, papel y deberes; pero yo lo hago, siempre lo he hecho.

¿Por qué tú no pudiste...?

Me deje derrotar fácilmente por Radamanthys... No me importó más. Irónicamente me envió a Cocytos. El infierno de hielo. Totalmente congelado, y estoy recordándote cada momento. Tú que te volviste cenizas en los brazos de Hyoga.

Pero todo eso está terminado ahora... la diosa ha triunfado.

Ha revivido a sus caballeros... pero ¿dónde estás, Camus?

He estado aquí en la casa de Acuario, esperando y esperando... mas no elegiste venir.

¿Decidiste ignorar el llamado de la diosa para revivir¿lo hiciste para evitarme¿Por la elección de lo que es "mejor" para mí?

No entiendes que sin ti no hay un mejor, ni tampoco un peor. Mi vida se ha tornado gris. Sin color, sin humor. Soy una máquina.

Nunca podré perdonarte por todo lo que me has hecho... pero te amo aún más por eso.

Una vez me preguntaste, si pudiera elegir nuevamente¿te elegiría?. Inmediatamente conteste que sí, pero no creo que lo hayas creído.

Así que déjame contestarte de nuevo...

Si pudiera vivir nuevamente mi vida... no cambiaría nada de ella. Siete años de dolor y sufrimiento mientras trataba de entrar en tu corazón, y seis años de amor correspondido en la distancia... y finalmente, esta separación eterna. No cambiaría un segundo de esto... por la felicidad en otro lugar.

Cuando tú te entregaste a mí durante esa noche salpicada de estrellas en el templo de Escorpio... sentí tu fuerza interior. Fue cuando finalmente supe que el hielo era simplemente una apariencia. Podrías ser frío durante el día pero en la noche cuando te acurrucabas en mis brazos y te mostrabas tal como eras... sabía lo que querías decir pero no podías.

No eres el ideal para amar, pero estás por encima de todos los ideales. Se dice que aunque tenemos una lista de cualidades que esperamos hallar en nuestra alma gemela... después de todo sabemos muy dentro en nuestros corazones que olvidaremos buscar eso en la persona que verdaderamente nos importe e interese...

Sé lo que es eso, porque es exactamente lo que yo hice cuando te elegí hace 13 años.

Te amo...

"Las lágrimas no lucen bien en ti, Milo" Tu voz sonó al fondo.

Me di la vuelta, sin siquiera darme tiempo para limpiar mis lágrimas de mi rostro. Estaba mirándote a los ojos nuevamente... esos maravillosos y preciosos ojos azules que sólo podía ver en mis sueños desde el día en que me dejaste.

"No es tiempo de llorar ahora, Milo" tus labios lucían una pequeña sonrisa.

La sonrisa en tu rostro era una que no había visto antes. Por primera vez, no estaba acompañada de ansiedad o preocupación. Por primera vez, era una llena de esperanza, alegría y felicidad. Por primera vez, me sentí sin palabras.

"Todos están de regreso.. y se preguntan que pasó contigo. Esperaban que fueras el primero en tocar las puertas de todos después de ser revividos..." continuaste diciendo.

"He estado esperando en el templo de Escorpio desde hace seis horas" tu voz se suavizó.

Posiblemente la diosa me está recompensando... recompensándonos...

Tome tu mano "En ese caso, no los dejemos esperando..."

_Bueno, si les gusto que biensino pues qué hago me tiro a un barranco o.O (el problema es encontrar uno .. tal vez la pera XD) o qué, si quieren pueden leer el original y para hacer alguna aclaración, corrección o reclamo dejen un review o un mensaje a mi correo._

_Por cierto, hubo una parte que me encantó así que les paso el texto original, reflexionen acerca de esto:_

_You're not an ideal person to love, but you're above all the ideals. They say that although we often have a list of qualities we look for in finding our soul mates...all the while we know deep in our hearts that we'd discard the list for the person we really cared about..._

_Comentarios sobre la historia yo se los daré a la escritora. Nuevamente gracias por leer esto nn_


End file.
